Season 5 - BadgerTv0
In reality terms and wiki terms, this is the final season, visionized by BadgerTv0. Episodes The show is currently in hiatus, but here is just a quick summary of most of what happens. The Decision - Hank tries to decide whether or not to turn Walt in, and Walt begins telling him lies, meanwhile, Jesse comes closer to finding out Walt has killed some of his friends such as Mike and Jesse, and Skyler begins to wonder if Walt is truly done. Episode 510 - Walt and Hank have a falling out, while Marie tells Skyler something's up with Hank. Skyler tells Walt she thinks Hank is onto him, and Walt seeks Jesse for help, only to be pushed away from him and start another falling out between Jesse and Walt. Episode 511 - Walt begins wondering if Hank is going to find out about his secret, and he is forced to tell Skyler his other dreadful secret - he has cancer again. Jesse tries to apologize with Walt, but Walt is in such a stressful place, he doesn't listen, he instead begins to fight fire with fire and starts an all-out war with Hank. Episode 512 - Hank tells Gomez that he thinks Walt is Heisenberg, and Gomez get's him to bug his car. Walt finds the bug though, and begins to come up with an idea out of the mess, meanwhile, Skyler questions Walt if he told the truth, and Jesse comes to Walt when he wants to begin cooking again. Episode 513 - Walt and Jesse try to cook again to get the strees off their shoulders, but it is ruined when Walt realizes he forgot to take the bug off his car, Hank watches from the distance. Lydia and Declan bother Walt with a problem, and he tells them to take the problem into their own hands, and Skyler finds clues showing Walt lied. Episode 514 - Declan and Lydia hop on to stop a threat - The DEA. Declan flips one of their cars over, and the fight ends in a shootout, killing many, Walt visits Declan in the hospital and asks him if he was even thinking. Skyler tries to redo her marriage with Walt and tries hard to accept the fact he is a criminal. The DEA close in on Walt, and they knock on his door, Hank holding a badge, mouth agape, while Gomez says, "Mr. White, you are under arrest." Fifty-Two - Walt escapes his mess, and begins to find another mess, he gets help from his former dealer, and gets a big machine gun, he goes to his house and sees Skyler and the kids have left, and that it has been destroyed. Hank and Gomez have taken honor in catching Heisenberg, and some rural kids vandalized their property, but Walt trackes down his family, and tries to apologize to Skyler, he tells Jr. the truth, Jr. gets mad, and he realizes he's done bad things, he tells Skyler he's sorry, and when she asks "For what?", he replies, "What I'm about to do." Crystal Clear - Walt walks out the house, and begins an all-out war with the DEA, this is where it all ends.